


Sunset

by whythursdaynext



Series: In Times of Trial, I Look to You [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, comfort smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythursdaynext/pseuds/whythursdaynext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Rachel come home after Mike's released on bail. Rachel is... upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon on tumblr who requested post-jail smut! I hope it's smutty enough. 
> 
> Part of my series of Mike x Rachel ficlets, because they need some love and some fanfic.

Rachel held his hand from the courtroom door to the cab. She didn’t drop it the entire ride home, or in the elevator up to their apartment. It wasn’t until they were  _ home _ , with the hall door shut and locked behind them, that she could let him go. Even then, Mike pulled her back in and rocked, slowly, silently. 

Rachel relaxed against him, only now realizing how much tension she’d held in her body, how frightened she had been. They’d kept him overnight, in a jail cell, with God knew what kind of criminals. She suddenly pulled back and inspected his body with her fingers,starting with his face and neck, searching for bruises, signs that someone had been too rough with him. 

Mike reached for her hands and returned them gently to her side. “Rachel, I’m fine, I promise.” 

She nodded and kept herself from crying again, because Mike did not need tears right now, he needed food and comfort and…

Mike leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I’m going to go take a shower,” he said, with a hint of his usual snark. “Got a little grungy waiting up all night.” 

He stepped away, and Rachel let her hands trail down his arms for as long as possible, not wanting to let him out of her sight. She stood aimlessly for a few more moments, until she heard their bathroom door close, and the water splashing on the shower floor. 

She had briefings to read for the firm and case studies to review for law school, but she knew that she wasn’t going to be able to concentrate for the rest of the night, so she poured herself a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon she hid in the back of the refrigerator for emergencies. On her way to the couch, she realized she still had on the suit and blouse she wore to work that morning. Setting down her wine reluctantly, she went to her room in search of a sweater, pulling off her blouse and skirt as she walked. 

She threw the dress over the chair in the corner of their room instead of returning it to its hanger in her immaculately organized closet. She unsnapped her bra and threw it on the dress. Rachel found her biggest, coziest sweater and shook it down over her head, and for good measure, grabbed the comforter off the bed on her way back to her wineglass. She wrapped herself in the comforter, grabbed the glass and bottle off the counter, and curled up on the couch. 

She was almost finished with her first glass when she heard Mike softly tread into the room. He walked around and sunk into the cushion on the other side of the couch. “What, no glass for me?”

She rolled her eyes and handed him the glass wordlessly. He grinned at her and mouthed “I love you.” and she felt a hint of a smile creep over her face. But it slipped off moments later as Mike said, “We’re going to get through this. We’re just going to take it one day at a time. Sleep tonight, fight tomorrow.” 

She grabbed the wine glass back and chugged the last quarter as she felt reality close back in with a crash. They were home, safe, but they weren’t really that safe because at any moment a Federal Marshall could burst through that door and take Mike away from her forever. 

“ I don’t think I can do that,” Rachel said, looking up from her glass of wine. “I don’t think I can ignore and pretend it doesn’t exist because this could be the last time you’re here with me Mike. I’m terrified if I look away from you for more than a second that you’ll be gone.” 

Mike slid over on the couch, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. “I’m right here,” he said, eyes steady on hers. “You don’t have to take your eyes off me at all.”

Rachel took a deep breath, still frozen underneath the weight of it all, and then set the wine glass down on the table. She grabbed the back of his head with both hands, pulling his mouth to hers fiercely, needing to know he was still there so much it almost hurt. 

His hands flew to her shoulders. He slid them around and down her back to her hips, the pressure in his fingers matching her intensity. He pulled her into his lap, keeping enough strength in his hands to keep their bodies pressed together, close enough to feel each other breathe. 

He bent his head and kissed her neck, his fingers sliding underneath her sweater. Rachel suddenly needed it off, needed to press her skin to his. In that moment their physical connection was the only way she could be certain that they were together, that he was safe at home. She reached for the hem of his T-shirt. 

He stopped kissing her long enough to let her pull the T-shirt over his head, and then went for her mouth again, but she reached for his face. She whispered into his ear. “I need to know you’re here.” She started to rock her hips against his the rhythm matching the frantic beating of her heart. “I need to feel it inside me.” 

Mike’s eyes flashed with equal amounts of love and lust as he yanked her sweater over her head and threw it, narrowly missing the half-full bottle of wine on the end table. Rachel trailed her hand down down his chest and watched his muscles tense. He pulled her legs tighter around his waist and suddenly pushed them off the couch, almost hitting the end table as he rolled underneath her. Rachel hung on, even after they had reached the carpet, her lips leaving a trail down his neck. He suddenly untangled himself and tipped back onto the floor, Rachel moving reluctantly as he moved his hips from hers. She then felt him slide her underwear down her legs and reached for him as he lost his own. 

They met halfway, both on their knees but at equal levels and they kissed like it was the file room again, before things had gotten so complicated. He leaned her back down to the floor, sliding between her legs. He kissed her lips, her neck, and then down her stomach, but she slid further beneath him before he could get any further. She pulled his chin up. “I thought I told you I didn’t want you out of my sight.” 

He smirked and kissed the spot under her ear that always turned her to mush. “You did,”  he said. He pushed inside of her, hard and strong enough to make her moan. She felt her body arch to match his rhythm as he beat inside her, slowly enough that every motion was perfect agony. His mouth met hers again, their tongues tangling. She curled his fingers against his back as the pressure built. He sent wave after wave rolling through her body until she finally drowned in him, shaking and shuddering as she finally lost control and gave into the ecstasy.  He held on until both had come and the aftershocks had rippled away, keeping her in his arms. 

They slowly untangled themselves and sat back up, Mike pulled the comforter from the couch and wrapped it around their bare shoulders. Rachel snuggled into his chest. He swept her hair back behind her ears and kissed her on the forehead. “I’m right here, Rachel.”

She nodded and let her head fall back to his chest, knowing that for tonight at least, he was home. 


End file.
